


Assistance

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by jennybaneni: Another Christmas request!! :D The Company (Gandalf and Bilbo included) and Dis can all see the chemistry between Thorin and the reader so they try to get them to confess through mistletoe. Fili and Kili somehow found out the purpose for said plant.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield & You, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Series: Tolkienverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 13





	Assistance

So far, decorating Erebor for the Christmas season was fun, but also a pain. There were so many pillars to decorate and there was no way in Ered Luin that you were going to hang things from the ceilings. Lucky for you, however, you had Gandalf to assist you. Bless that old wizard for making things easier for you.

You were currently wrapping one of the pillars with streams of green and red. You have been at this for thirty minutes and you weren’t even halfway done.

“Um, Y/N?” Bilbo calls to you

You look down to him, “Yes, Bilbo?”

“What are these plants with the little berries on them?”

“Those are mistletoe. You hang them above doorways and when two lovers meet under them, they kiss.”

“Kiss you say?” You look down to see both of the Durin princes looking up at you. Oh no…

“I said nothing of the sorts.”

“Fee, did she say kiss? I believe she did.”

“You know what, Kee, I think she did. And you know what I think? I think we should help Bilbo hang these mistletoe.”

“No! Absolutely not! I don’t trust you! You’ll be putting those all over Erebor just to get dwarrowdams to kiss you and that’s abso-”

“What in Mahal’s name is going on?” You look down to see Thorin.

“Uncle, Y/N here won’t let us help decorate.” Kili points up at you and you narrow your eyes at him.

You begin to step down the latter, “Thorin, I assure you there’s a perfectly go-AH!” You missed a step and you fell off the latter. You closed your eyes awaiting to hit the hard ground, but you didn’t. You opened your eyes to see Thorin holding you. You blushed, “Oh…um..thank you, Thorin.”

He sets you down onto the ground, “You’re welcome” comes out as a whisper. Standing behind him, you see Kili, Fili, and Bilbo smirking at each other. Bilbo then dragged the two princes away.

“You see what I see right?”

“That Thorin and Y/N are head over heels for each other? Of course!” Fili exclaims.

“But both of them are too stubborn to even admit it to each other.” Bilbo sighed.

Kili smirked again, “Why don’t we give them a little assistance with that?”

The closer it came to Christmas, the more you were running around trying to get the decorations up and the festivities planned. You also noticed that Thorin was helping you out a lot more. Not that you minded. You didn’t want to admit it to him or the Company, but you’ve grown very fond of the dwarven king. And every time he’d speak to you or look at you, you’d blush. 

Thorin was currently with his council discussing the winter trade. You were in the kitchens with Lady Dis going over what food is to be served for the Christmas feast. You were just there deciding which meats to serve and then Dis brings up Thorin.

“So, Y/N, I’ve noticed you and Thorin have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Yes, Lady Dis. He’s been assisting me with the decorations and festivities. Why? Is something wrong?”

She chuckled, “No. Not at all. I just see how you look at him and how you blush whenever he looks at you. You have feelings for my brother don’t you?”

“I..er..I mean.”

“I take your stumbling as a yes.” Lady Dis chuckled once more, “Why don’t you tell him?”

“Oh..no. That won’t do. He’s a king and I’m just a human from another time. Things won’t work out.”

“You never know until you try.” With that, Dis left you alone in the kitchens with a confused look on you face.

Thorin sighed, “Alright. I believe that’s all we have to discuss for today. You’re all dismissed.” Thorin rubbed his temples. He had forgotten how much of a pain it was to deal with these sort of affairs. He looked up to see that Bofur, Nori, Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Fili, and Kili were standing in front of him,

“Whatever it is, it has to wait. I must find Y/N and help her on-”

Fili interrupted him, “Actually, Uncle, that’s the thing.”

“Noticed you’ve been spendin’ a lot of yer time with Miss Y/N?”

Thorin narrowed his eyes, “Yes? What of it?”

Nori stepped forward, “Well, we’ve been wondering why you haven’t put a courting bead in her hair yet.”

Thorin stood and started to walk away, “I know where this is going and I want it to end before it goes any further.”

Dwalin scoffed, “Told ya he wouldn’t admit it.”

Thorin stopped and turned around, “Admit what?”

“That you love, Y/N, lad.” Balin smiled.

“Thorin, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. Love is a good thing.”

“The Hobbit is right,” Gandalf added, “You shouldn’t be afraid to tell her your feelings. She just might return them.”

Thorin was beginning to get annoyed. Yes, it’s true. He did love you, but he didn’t want to admit it to half of his company, “I didn’t ask for any of your help. Nor do I intend to. So please, leave this alone.”

Thorin left swiftly muttering under his breath about his nosey company. Back in the council room, everyone was smirking.

“Time for Plan B.” Bilbo said.

You were running around trying to find Fili and Kili. Both of them had gone against your orders and had put mistletoe on every doorway in Erebor. There was no way that you and Thorin were going to get caught under one of them. You couldn’t risk the embarrassment. You rushed to the kitchen and ran directly into Thorin.

“Oh! Um..Thorin! I’m so sorry!”

“Not a problem. Is there something wrong? Or are you just hungry?”

“Ha. Ha. Actually, I’m looking for your idiot nephews.”

“What have they done this time?”

“Well, they-” You stopped and widen your eyes. Oh Mahal no. You looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

Thorin looked up and then back at you, “Is something wrong?" 

You started to sweat a little, "No. No. Not at all. Let me just go to the kitche-” You found that you weren’t able leave within two feet of the doorway, “That’s odd. I can’t go any further.”

Thorin gave you a questioning look. He then walked towards you and he too cannot go any further. He tried to go the other way and, again, no such luck, “I suspect the wizard had helped my nephews with that.”

“Right you are, Uncle.” Both of you turn to see Fili and Kili giggling like children.

“What have you done?” You asked through your teeth. You were really upset.

“Now, now, Y/N. No need to be upset. Just want to spread a little more love during this joyous season.”

“That doesn’t explain what you fools have done at all.” Thorin retorted.

Fili scoffed, “Oh, well we had Gandalf put a spell on all of the mistletoe. So whenever two people go under it the same time, they can’t leave until they kiss.”

“So have fun!” Kili pulled his brother and they both ran off. 

Thorin groaned, “They are going to pay for this. I said I didn’t need their help." 

You arched an eyebrow, "Umm..help with what?”

Thorin hesitated. Funny. He could battle orcs and face a dragon, yet he can’t even admit his feelings to you. Well, here it goes, “Some of the Company, including my nephews, thought I needed assistance with courting you. So,” He pointed at the mistletoe, “I believe this was their method. I was too afraid to tell you how I felt, because I thought that you would never fall for a dwarf like me.”

“What do you mean by ‘a dwarf like me’?”

“Strict, serious, uptight, grumpy-”

You start to laugh a little bit, “Oh Thorin. You’re so much more than that. You just don’t see it." 

Thorin looked at you a bit surprised, "Enlighten me then.”

“Well…you may be all of those things, but that’s only because you care. You are also kind, understanding, funny, and compassionate. And that’s why I-” You hesitated.

“Yes, Y/N?”

You took a deep breath then exhaled, “And that’s why I love you.”

Thorin took your hand in his and whispered, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because I never thought a dwarf would ever fall for a human like me. I’m too immature, and stubborn, and I can never decide what I want-”

Thorin placed his hands on both sides of your face, “Y/N, you are a joy. You are lighten all of Erebor with the sound of your laughter and your smile.” Thorin’s face started to get closer to yours. Your eyes darted to his lips then his eyes, “You’re optimistic when people no longer have hope.” His face was then centimeters away from yours and you couldn’t bare it. You grabbed him by his coat and kissed him on the lips. Your arms went around his neck while his went around your waist. You then heard cheering and clapping. You both broke apart to see the whole company standing there. You started to blush.

“Umm..how long were all of you there?” You asked shyly

“Long enough” Bilbo answered.

You groaned and hid your face into Thorin’s chest. You felt him laugh. You then felt his arm move and he moved you away. He held up a silver bead to your face, “May I?”

Your eyes widened. You knew what this meant in dwarven culture. You nodded. Thorin took a strand of your hair and braided it. At the end was the silver bead.

Thorin kissed your hand, “Now everyone will know how much I love you." 

"We already knew!” Nori yelled

“Extremely obvious.” Kili added

“Everyone could see right through you two.”

“Mother even knew!” Fili added.

You and Thorin laughed at their comments.

“I’ll think I’ll go finish planning for the feast.” You quickly kissed Thorin and rushed out of there.

Fili and Kili threw their arms around Thorin’s shoulders, “See Uncle! All you needed was a little assistance.”


End file.
